Pinyin input is one of the simplest input methods of Chinese characters, which has developed very fast. The first generation of Pinyin input is based on characters, i.e., a user can only input one Chinese character at a time. The second generation is based on words and smart adaptive tone function, which mainly relies on the dictionary associated with the input method. Currently, Pinyin input has been developed into the third generation, through which the user can input sentences, even those without being pre-defined in the input dictionary. The function of combing words has a great impact on the user-experience of the input method.
Word prediction function is an extension of the active Pinyin input method, which reduces the number of the user's active inputs and the number of key taps, and enhances the intelligence of the input method. The implementation of the input method with the word prediction function is to first acquire the last on-screen entry entered by the user in the input text box, then based on the last on-screen entry, search pre-built libraries such as a binary library to obtain an on-screen word candidate queue, and finally output the obtained on-screen word candidate queue.
However, the on-screen candidate word queue of the input method with the word prediction function depends only on the words in the last on-screen entry, which may cause the predicted on-screen candidate word queue to be one-sided or unreasonable. Furthermore, when the input text box does not contain the last on-screen entry, the on-screen candidate word queue may not be provided to the user.